1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a shelving system. More particularly, this invention pertains to a shelving unit wherein the number and location of the shelves can be adjusted, and a shelving system wherein two or more shelving units can be connected in width and/or depth. The shelving unit and the system can be speedily and easily assembled, disassembled, or adjusted, without tools.
2. Description of Related Art
When assembling shelving systems, shelving pieces are usually connected to a frame or frame pieces with screws. However, to make the connection sturdy, components other than screws, such as screw caps, brackets, or glue, are often necessary. Thus, using screws or the like to assemble the frame and shelving requires the user to perform complicated assembly operations, using an assortment of components. Furthermore, the use of screws or the like implies the need for tools, such as a screwdriver. Consequently, assembly, disassembly, or even adjustment of such a shelving system is slow and inconvenient. Moreover, repeated disassembly and re-assembly wear out screw joints, resulting in a loose shelf connection.